


What We Do Is Secret

by IWillBeTheEndofYou



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Courtship, Heat Cycles, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating, Maybe mpreg depends on if I get frisky, Sadness, Smut, a/b/o dynamics, save me from my Keyboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeTheEndofYou/pseuds/IWillBeTheEndofYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal Lecter,  Will Graham. Perfect strangers in an imperfect world. When Hannibal wins Will in a hand of poker, he has to convince the Omega to love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In A Smoky Room

It wasn't the sort of betting parlor Hannibal usually found himself in. The air was heavy with cheap tobacco, and the walls echoed with hissed and shouted curses. But the liquor was strong, and the bartender kept them coming. Hannibal liked that, and he did get something of a sick pleasure for knowing he was slumming it. The cards were worn and rough in his hands, and he peered over at the man in front of him.  
The pot wasn't too large, all things considered. It was probably too large for this man though, with his flannel shirt worn smooth and the mud caking his work boots. Beads of sweat popped on his forehead as he looked from the cards back to Hannibal, who only leaned back and sipped at his drink.   
“Well?”  
“I'm out of money.” the man mumbled. He made a motion as though he was going to fold his cards, but hesitated. There it was, Hannibal thought. That's what I was looking for. Instead of voicing his thoughts, he only set his tumbler down on the table.   
“Then you have nothing to bet with and you fold.”  
“No!” he jerked his head up suddenly. “No, I know this is what's going to get my money back.” the man seemed to be talking to himself then. “I have my son.”  
“Your son?”  
“Omega,” he licked his lips, and Hannibal recoiled slightly from the way his saliva seemed to make his lips even stickier. Maybe it was the beer he was drinking, or maybe it was a sudden case of nerves. Hannibal wasn't close enough to really tell.  
“Just entered his first Heat, untouched. His dowry would have been more than the pot.”  
Hannibal hummed thoughtfully, sipping slowly at his drink, staring the man down. On the one hand, what kind of person would be willing to sell their child? Although Omegas were still a rarity, and beautiful, the process of arranged marriage was antiquated. Hardly anyone got a dowry for their child anymore.   
On the other hand, an Omega was guaranteed to be lovely and useful. Something the show off his status, which he was extremely fond of doing. Anyway, he thought, if the man was willing to sell his child, he clearly couldn't be one of those stellar parents. He would be doing the Omega a favor, when you got right down to it. Hannibal did so love when his plans made him feel altruistic.   
“Would I be permitted to examine him?”  
“No. That's my offer,” the man set his chin. “Take it or leave it.”  
“Fine,” Hannibal leaned forward in the chair, his elbows resting just against the edge of the table, scarred as it was. “I'll take the deal. Show me your hand.”

Well, it had been close, Hannibal had to admit that. When he laid down his straight flush, when he saw the blue eyes across from him widen, he'd had just one moment of doubt. And four of a kind wasn't really anything bad. It just hadn't been good enough. The man had slowly risen from the table, his palms flat against the surface. He stared down the bits of cardboard and shook his head a few times, not entirely sure what had happened.  
“Meredith would kill me.” he whispered.  
“I would be less worried about Meredith and more worried about what your Omega might say.” Hannibal smirked. The man shook his head and stepped back from the table.   
“How—how do you want to do this?”  
“Does he have registration papers?”  
“Of course,”  
“Then bring the Omega, his papers, any his personal belongings here. I'll be waiting. You have ninety minutes before I involve the authorities.” the last bit was said as though it were a courtesy instead of a warning. The man slowly backed away before turning sharply on his heel and hurrying out. Hannibal listened to the frustred whine of an ancient engine.  
He ordered a last drink, letting his tongue dip into the whiskey before setting the glass at the table. The deck of cards lay face down before him. Surprisngly, no one came to try and offer to take his pot. It wasn't entirely unheard of to acquire an Omega this way, although it was certainly frowned upon. Their rights were coming in like waves, this was the new millenium, people said. Rights for everyone of every color and creed.   
Hannibal considered his glass carefully before turning to look expectantly at the door. He didn't want to appear too eager, but he did find the idea exciting. He hadn't had an Omega in a very long time, and of course, he hadn't been bonded to one. He'd never been bonded to anyone, and that was strange given that he was such a strong Alpha.   
No one had appealed to him in that way. He pursed his lips and twirled his drink idly. At least he'd see what this Omega was about before he made any decisions.  
****  
“You what?” the spatula slipped from Will's fingers and fell to the floor with a clang. Steven Graham looked down at the scuffed toes of his workboots. He wasn't able to look his child in the eye, didn't want to see the judgment and the anger there. Especially because it was all well deserved.   
“Look, son, I know I screwed up. I'll think of a way to get you back. I thought it was a sure thing.” he ran his hand through his hair, making it stand up on end. He could feel Will's disgust wash over him in waves.   
“There has to be a way out of this. If I don't want to go, no one can make me. Can they?”  
“I hate to be the one to remind you of this, but Omegas don't have those rights. Not here. Not yet. I promise, Will, I won't leave you with him. I'll find another way to pay the money back. Your less of a payment and more collartoral. Like I'm pawning you.”  
“Well, why the hell wouldn't that make me feel better?” Will snapped, his insides feeling tight like violin strings.   
“Will... I'm sorry, darlin', I really am.” Steven reached out for his son, who recoiled from his hand. Typically, Omegas loved to be touched. They craved that sensation, getting touch starved and cranky.   
“I guess I'll just go and pack my thing.” he said breathlessly, turning and rushing towards his room. Steve could only stare at the empty space his child had just occupied.  
He wasn't going to be able to get Will back. Every dime that met his palm was soon gambled away. This wasn't the only thing he'd ever had to pawn, as it were. There was the bike Will had gotten for his tenth birthday, there had been Meredith's wedding band before she finally had enough and left him. She'd wanted to take Will with her, but the laws were clear; a child was the property of the alpha. And though he was a shitty alpha, Steven still had that title.   
The things that he pawned never did come back. Steven swallowed and sank into one of the splintery kitchen chairs. No Will to come home to, scraping together a meal out of whatever was in the cupboards. No Will to rouse him from a drunken stupor off the couch. No Will, not ever again. Meredith had warned him once that he would gamble away something precious, that he would never be able to get back.  
At the time, he'd thought she'd meant their marriage.  
Now he knew better.  
Will was back momentarily, his duffle bag on the floor by his feet. It's only half full, but it has every worldly possession the boy owns. Books, a journal, a few changes of clothes. Steven wonders for a moment of Will has also brought the small stuffed dog he's had since he was a few days old. A worn, battered thing he called Winston.  
Best not to ask.  
“Let's go then,” Will still doesn't look him in the eye, pushing his glasses up higher on his nose. Steven only rises slowly, painfully from his chair. He walked for his truck, only starting it after he heard the click of the seatbelt.


	2. Take Me Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will meet for the first time.

Will wasn't surprised. He shouldn't have been, anyway. He knew this was a distinct possibility after Mama had left. She had even told him so, even though he was only six at the time. He still remembered the cool of her palm against his cheek, and the way she smelled of almonds from her moisturizer. He shook his head sharply. Now was not the time to be thinking about that.  
The parked at the bar where Dad went to play cards. Steven turned the key and turned to look at his son.  
“We can go in. Or I can throw this truck in reverse and we can peel the hell out of here. I don't know where we'll go, but I won't make you do this, Will.”  
“If we leave, you're stealing. You know the punishment for stealing an Omega.” the idea had merit, but Will knew how that would end up. He could see them sleeping in the truck, could see the truck running out of gas, could see the police picking them up.  
It wouldn't end well for Steven. And even though the laws were changing, no one knew when the biggest changes would be happening. There was no way for Will to ensure his father's safety other than doing this. After all, Mama had asked him to look after Daddy. Will reaches for the handle and lets himself out, his duffle over his shoulder.  
They enter the bar, and Will squints through the smoke, standing just a little closer to his father. He doesn't like the smell of all this alpha, and all the betas that are willing fight. The pheremones are mixed with alcohol, and one wrong word could start a fight. No, Will doesn't appreciate things like this. He bites back the whimper threatening its way out.   
One of the men moved through the haze, stepped closer towards him. His three piece suit (who the hell wore those things nowadays?) hugged every inch of his body. His shoes shone, and his hair was parted with an almost fussy precision. He pursed his lips and looked Will up and down, a hot blush spreading over the Omega's cheeks.  
“Papers,” he held out one hand. Steven held out the manila envelope. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other while the man eyed through them, making sure everything was stamped and in order. He nodded once and then held his hand out to the boy.  
“Come,”  
There it is. The Alpha command that he is compelled to obey. He threw his dad an anxious glance before hesitantly stepping towards the man. His wrist was lifted and pressed to the long nose before him. The nostrils flared, and then the ghost of lips were pressed to the delicate skin on the underside of his wrist.  
“You smell,” the voice was heavy, tingling down Will's spine. “Absolutely amazing.” a cheek was rubbed against the inside of his wrist, throughly scenting those sharp cheekbones with his smell.   
“Um...” Will whispered. “Um... What's your name?” it sounded lame.  
“Oh, do forgive me. My name is Hannibal Lecter.” he lifted his head and smiled, still holding onto Will's hand. His fingers were heavy and warm, soft feeling like he rubbed cream into them every night. The Omega wasn't sure if she should be trying to draw his skin away from this man just yet. His blue eyes darted to his father again, who was carefully staring at his shoes and not his son.  
“Look, Mr. Lecter. I was thinking.” Steven cleared his throat. “I can get the money I owe you. Do you think—do you think that when I get it to you, we could call it square?”  
Ordinarily, Hannibal would have agreed to such terms. Taking care of an Omega did take some doing, and he wasn't sure he wanted the responsibility. But one look at this boy, with his mop of curly brown hair, and the way his pale pink lips were trembling slightly, and Hannibal was afraid that wouldn't be the case here. Honestly, he was surprised that Steven had shown up with the boy, anyone who was willing to bet his son in a game of cards was probably someone who couldn't be trusted to follow through on that bet.  
And there was something about the way this Omega smelled. There was something that was clean and sharp, like ocean water, or maybe the way the grass smelled just before the rains came. Hannibal knew that he needed more of it. He eyed the man and the boy, glanced at the bag at the boy's feet. On some level, the boy had known he wasn't going home with his dad. Otherwise he never would have bothered to pack.  
“I don't think that will be possible, Mr. Graham.” he shook his head. “But rest assured, if William wants to contact you, I certainly won't be standing in his way.”  
“Will,” the Omega said softly. His voice had reached that register that so many Omegas, regardless of gender had. It was delicate and soft, like wind chimes. It was biologically designed to appeal to an Alpha's ears, to make them seem more endearing.  
“Everyone calls me Will.”  
“Will,” Hannibal let himself be corrected. He reached down for the battered bag at Will's feet and effortlessly hiked it to his shoulder. The old nylon material didn't go with his suit and left quite an impression.  
“Come.” he says again, a small shiver going down the Omega's spine. He doesn't want to let himself consider what other connotations that word has. He reaches for Hannibal's hand, lets his fingers be folded into that palm, thumb stroking the back of his hand.  
“I'll um, I'll call you. Dad.” Will gulped. Steven can only nod and shrug. He knows his hands are tied, at least tonight, until he can speak to a lawyer.   
“Let's go then, Will. It's getting late.” and Hannibal led him from the bar. The boy afforded his father one more backwards glance, caught in between the urge to follow and the urge to run for it. He lets the gentle tug of Hannibal's hand coax him into leaving.


	3. Goodnight, Sleep Tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal shows Will to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so am I the ONLY one that wanted that red sweater of Hannibal's???

The car was large and decadent. The leather soft and supple under Will's hands as he carefully climbs in. For once, his gangly legs don't feel cramped, like they always had in his father's truck. Hannibal put his bag in the trunk before climbing into the driver's seat. He was careful not to look at Will, not to give the boy too much overwhelming attention. He desperately wanted to catch his cheeks in his hands, rub his thumb under his eye and kiss him senseless though.

All things in time.

He did flick on the seat warmer, frowning at the worn jeans and thin flannel the boy was wearing. Must have been a hand me down from his father, Hannibal thought. The boy didn't speak, just let his head rest against the headrest as they began to drive away from the bar, and from everything Will had known.

For once in his life, Hannibal wasn't sure if he should be making small talk or not. Everything was in the papers he'd read. William James Graham was seveteen, had yet to go into his first heat, came from a poor family, was a fairly decent student, and had passed his last medical exam with flying colors. The only thing that might have been off putting was the fact that he was a little near sighted and wore glasses to correct it.

Well, they could always switch to contacts if it was a real problem. Although there was something adorable about the way the curly headed boy kept shoving them up his nose. He was also careful not to look at Hannibal.

“I think you'll like my estate.” he said suddenly. “It's been in the family for generations. I've modernized it, so there's every comfort you can think of. Wireless internet, cable television, large bathtubs.” the man was babbling.

“Am I still going to be able to go to school?” Will asked in a low voice.

“You're just a few months shy of graduation, aren't you?” when he got the nod, Hannibal hummed thoughtfully. “I don't see why not. Or we could arrange a private tutor to get you done in a few months, if you'd rather.”

Will paused at that. Honestly, he'd never liked school that much. He'd liked the classes well enough. Some caught his interest, and some were kind of a bore. But he never liked walking through the halls, shoulder to shoulder with all the other kids. The smells they were throwing off were almost enough to make him faint. The Alpha scents that made his hair stand on edge, the neutral Beta smells, the other Omega smells. It was too much.

“I might like that.”

Hannibal gave him a soft smile then, turning them down the long, lonely stretch of road to his house. When they parked in front, Will stepped out and stared upwards. It was a mansion, pure and simple. Hannibal started up the steps to the front door, stopped to look back at Will.

“Come, darling.” he extended his hand to the boy again. “It's dark and chilly outside, I don't want you to catch a cold.”

He was blushing hot when he reached the Alpha, letting his hand be taken. He felt thick fingers lacing through his as they stepped in. The older man turned on a light and looked at him, taking him in outside of the haze of the bar.

“You are beautiful. Did you know?” he murmured. Will wasn't sure how to answer, wasn't really sure it was even a question directed at him. Hannibal let his hand catch Will's hip, pressed his chest to the boy's back and buried his face in the curly dark hair. The smell was intoxicating. The heat of Hannibal pressed to him made Will melt the smallest bit.

He knew it was biology. He knew that this was what his Omega body was wired to like. He liked the heavy weight, like the full feeling of the heat behind him. He let his head fall back onto the Alpha's shoulder. The man took the chance to bury his nose into the crook of Will's neck, inhaling the scent of the Omega.

He loved that smell already, it made a calm fall over him. Most Alphas didn't like to broadcast the fact that they found the smell of an Omega as soothing as the Omega found them. True, when one was in heat and the other in rut, there was nothing but tension and the desire to fuck in the air. But when there was calmness, it was almost enough to make an Alpha settle in to sleep.

Appeasement. This Omega was clearly very good at Appeasement.

“I want you to know that you don't have to come and sleep in my bed.” he whispered in Will's ear. “I want you there. But I want you ther on your own accord, not because I have paid your dowry, not because you feel that it is a must for an Omega. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Will managed to rasp out.

“I have a guest room, quite close to mine. You may sleep there.”

“Sure,” Will hesitated, stepping back from the man. He turned to look him up and down. His hands tugged down on the cuffs of his shirt, giving him some more cover.  
“I... I've never spent the night away from my dad.” he mumbled.

“Oh?” Hannibal raised an eyebrow. “Not even for a sleepover with friends?”

“No,” the younger man shrugged. “I've never been that kind of kid.” in truth, sleepovers were too much for him. Once he'd gone to a school lock in, but there was too much noise, too much activity. For that matter, he often spent his lunchtime in the library, reading a comic book or doing some homework. Sure, he had a few friends, but none of them he actually wanted to spend the night with.

“I see,” he led the boy upstairs, still carrying the bag. He didn't want the boy to be too overwhelmed by the grandeur of the house. This was all a lot of change to have to deal with at once. He walked him down a hall, stopping and opening a door.

The room was probably the size of his dad's trailer. The Omega stopped in the doorway, rumpling his hair with one hand as he took in the four poster bed, the chest of drawers, the desk pushed in one corner. A closet, and another door he was certain would lead to a bathroom. His own bathroom. The thought sent a jolt through him. He'd spent so many years brushing his teeth while Steven took a piss, or showering while his dad was shaving.

Hannibal set the bag on a dresser and rummaged through it for a moment, frowning at the skimpy contents. This was barely a weeks' worth of clothing, if he planned on wearing the jeans more than once. No matter, it could be dealt with in the morning. He plucked out a pair of fleece sleep pants and a worn, dingy tshirt. He hands them to Will and points to the bathroom.

Will hesitated. He wasn't sure how he felt about being directed to change, like a little kid. He was seventeen, and now he was someone's belonging. He huffed a bit, feeling his cheeks go pink. Hannnibal smirked knowingly at him.

“And don't forget to brush, Will, dear.” 

He almost snarled then, marching into the bathroom. But it was a beautiful bathroom, Will had to concede. The tub was huge, and it even had jets. He thought about how lovely that would feel to sink into while he pissed and changed and yes, brushed his teeth. When he went back to his room, the fluffy duvet and sheets had been pulled back for him. The pillows were even fluffed up.

He paused at the bag and pulled out the small stuffed dog. Will had loved dogs, ever since he was a small boy. But there had never been the room or the money for one at the trailer. So instead, Winston had been his constant companion. He crept into the bed and laid down, pulling the blankets up to his chin.

“Will?” Hannibal's voice then, from the doorway. The man was dressed in a silk pair of pajama bottoms and the softest red sweater Will had ever seen.  
“I'm going to gentle you to sleep. It'll help with any anxiety.”

“Okay,” no one had done that since he was small, since his dad would do it when he was too fussy to go to bed easy.

The Alpha stretched beside him, and his hand went to the small of the Omega's back. He rubbed in small circles, murmuring softly words he didn't need to understand as he did so. Sleep was pulling down at Will's lids, and he was tempted to give in. An arm was draped around his hips, pulling him closer to the Alpha.

“Go to sleep, it's all right. I'm here, you're safe.” Hannibal whispered. He watched Will's eyes droop closed, didn't stop rubbing until the breaths were long and steady. He slowly moved his arm and rose from the bed, though he wanted nothing more than to curl around the younger man and cradle him tightly. 

He adjusted the blankets over Will, picked up the small stuffed puppy from the edge of the bed and set it nearer the Omega. He watched him sleep for just a moment before silently heading for his own room.


	4. When the Morning Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon waking, Hannibal and Will consider one another.

The morning breaks, and Will's eyes cracked open, his nose alerting him to the smell of bacon and French toast. He adored bacon, loved French toast. But bacon was expensive and there wasn't versatile enough to fit in their budget, and French toast was a waste of bread. Apparently, Hannibal did not share his father's thoughts on food like this.

But he did pause at the door. Something told him the well kept man in his lovely mansion wouldn't want a scruffy looking kid slugging towards his table. Best make a stop to the bathroom, to comb his hair and brush his teeth, wash his face and look like he was at least making half an effort. He shuffled downstairs, shivering a bit from the floor on his bare feet.

Hannibal, to his credit, was thrilled to see the Omega coming to the table. He had been half afraid that he'd just sleep the day away. Of course, he wouldn't haven woken him, he looked as though he needed it. Too thin, and while him being so waiflike was charming, Hannibal knew he'd need to fatten him up a bit. Besides, it wasn't uncommon for an Omega to get fatigued when their first heat was coming upon them.

“Good morning,” he said in a calm tone. He presented a plate to the Omega. “Do you take coffee?”

“God, yes.” Will mumbled, still rubbing at his eyes. He looked like he had least tried to be presentable. But there was something all too adorable about the full pout of his lower lip, and the way his eyes couldn't seem to focus. He was about two heartbeats away from putting his head down on the table.

The Alpha resisted the urge to kiss those lips, to lift up the slight form and press it against the wall. He was thinking altogether too much about how those slender legs would   
feel wrapped around his hips. Instead, he cleared his throat delicately and presented Will with his coffee, gesturing to the sugar bowl and the creamer already on the table. 

Will sipped before doctoring, and his eyes lit up with the delight at the smoky, full taste. Much better than the swill he usually downed before school, instant grounds spooned into lukewarm tap water. He found himself enjoying the warmth against his palms, and it took everything in him not to gulp and demands seconds.

The food is also exceptionally amazing. The French toast is thick, not too wet and not too dry. The syrup is rich and glides down smooth without the plastic aftertaste Will is used to. He can't choke back the moan that comes when he takes his first bite of the crispy bacon. He looked up quickly, a rather fetching blush spreading across the bridge of his nose.

“I'm glad you like it.” Hannibal sat back in his chair, his own plate empty and pushed away from him. “There's plenty, if you find yourself wanting more.” he eyed the boy carefully, noting the way he squirmed.

“Who are you, exactly?” Will looked up, then bit his lip at the sharpness of his tone.

“Doctor Hannibal Lecter.” he was willing to overlook the rudeness just this once. He knew Will was overwhelmed and probably a little bit frightened. 

“What you said last night. You didn't really pay my dowry, did you?”

“I think it would stand as a much better way to state what happened.”

“My dad gambled me away.” Will's tone was flat. “There isn't really a nice way to say that. It's stupid, that's what I was worth to him.”

Most Omegas didn't have dowries anymore. Most people didn't end up in an arranged marriage. Although it was very common for an Omega to end up with an older Alpha, and yes, often that Alpha was well off. Alphas adored being able to provide for an Omega, and Omegas loved being provided for. Will pushed the last of his toast around his plate.

“I'm sorry, Will.” he wasn't sorry he'd gotten the boy, he was sorry he was hurting. His sadness rolled off him, and it made Hannibal want to fall to his knees and promise him anything he wanted. Whatever he wanted. 

But Will didn't seem to notice, only shrugged and downed the last of his coffee. His blue eyes didn't land on Hannibal for one moment, although the doctor did catch the glistening of tears in them. He was curious, just like he was curious about the battered stuffed dog that was obviously important to make it all the way here. He just focused on his empty plate, allowing Will a moment to compose himself.

“What kind of doctor?” Will mumbled.

“Psychiatry. Well, now I am. I started out as a surgeon.” Will's eyes went wide and he shook his head.

“Okay, this is going to sound harsh... But what the hell were you doing in that bar? That's where trash like me goes. That's not where someone with as much money, with as much grace, who is as lovely as you goes.” Hannibal smirked, not wanting to thank Will for the compliment.

“I like the alcohol, and sometimes I like to gamble with people who don't really know my worth.” or the worth of what they have, he doesn't add. Will could have gotten twice what he was gambled for as a dowry. Steven Graham didn't know a treasure when he had one.

“But what made you take me?”

“That's a complicated question, and I'm not sure I even have the whole answer myself right now.” Hannibal stood and gathered the plates. Will stared at him for a moment before turning to look out at the backyard, stare at the flowers growing, look at the carefully trimmed hedges. The doctor didn't do most of the work himself, but he did like to plant seeds, liked to watch things growing.

Will Graham would grow. He was sure of it.

“We need to go shopping.”

“What for? Groceries?” the boy looked over his shoulder, distracted from his own thoughts. 

“We can do that as well. But I meant for any items that you may find yourself wanting. Slippers, perhaps?” he saw the toes curl against his kitchen tile.

“I don't really need them, though. I can just wear socks. I don't need anything else. I brought everything I needed when I left Dad's.”

“Yes, I noticed.” his tone was mild. “But this is a different like you're in now, Will. And I have to tell you, I entertain people and you'll need appropriate attire for that.”

“Entertain?” an ice cube dropped into his stomach. He shrank against the window slightly.

Well, that was clearly the wrong thing to say. The Omega seemed spooked, and Hannibal was at a loss if he should go and try to gentle him, or let him work it out on his own. He hovered at the kitchen sink, watching the boy. He was biting down hard on his lower lip.

“We can discuss it in the car. Please, Will, don't be upset.” he frowned. Will could only shrug. “Go to your room and dress, I'll get you in a few minutes.”

Will scurried away, grateful for the chance to escape. Hannibal sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Perhaps this would be harder than he thought.


	5. Believe Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal needs to make sure Will is decked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you miss me? Sorry, I was busy with court stuff. Blah blah. Here's some fluff to get me back into the swing of things.

Will sat stiffly on a chair as Hannibal spoke with the saleswoman. He had been expecting a trip to Sears, or maybe even Macy's, if the Alpha was feeling particularly decadent. But no, instead of going to the mall, they had driven down the art district of town, where all the antique malls and tiny coffee shops and galleries were. When they exited the car, Hannibal reached out his hand towards Will, who surprised himself by taking it.

The Alpha's had was warm and soft, and he liked the way the fingers felt strong and heavy against his own. They began with palms cupped, but Hannibal adjusted them to fingers laced together. Somehow, that was even better. At first, Will had been afraid that he would feel like a small child being made to keep up, but it was different in a way he didn't have words for. 

And then they had walked into this shop, mannequins draped in clothes that were soft and silky looking. Betas loved soft clothes, and because his father hadn't had the money for most things like that, the boy settled for wearing whatever his Dad broke in. These looked expensive, but that didn't stop him from wanting to crawl between the racks   
and roll around the fabric.

“Doctor Lecter!” a sweet voice rang out as a woman with measuring tape around her neck hurried out. “What brings you in today? You can't need another suit already.” she teased. “I just made you one two months ago.”

“Oh no, Rachael.” he pecked her cheek and gestured towards Will. “My Beta will be requiring some new garments. I assume you know what I mean?”

“Yes, of course.” she murmured, looking the boy up and down. A hot blush rose on his cheeks, and he swallowed hard. Was she trying to take in his measurements, or was she trying to see whatever it was Hannibal saw in him? He glanced towards his Alpha, who only gave a small smile and headed towards another woman who was pulling out fabrics.

“Um...” he stammered as the woman took out the tape and made him hold his arms wide and stand with his legs shoulder width apart. “What are you--?”

“Stay still, doll.” she buzzed instead of answering him, flying around and draping the tape around and over him. Yet one more woman appeared with a notepad, her pencil flying as Rachaek called out numbers. 

“He's too skinny.” Notepad woman shook her head. “Hannibal, what are you not feeding this child?”

“I've only just welcomed him to my home, please, you must give me a chance.” Hannibal laughed, his hands up as though in defeat. The woman huffed and disappeared behind the counter into a room. Will was lead to the chair and told to sit still.

Be still and be quiet, there's a dear. It grated on Will's nerves. He didn't liked being treated like a little boy, and he desperately tried to catch his Alpha's eye. He squirmed in the seat, hoping that would get some attention. But no, the doctor was touching a bolt of material, engaged in a discussion about what would be best for a summer suit, light weight, you know. Garden parties. 

The tips of Will's ears went red. He didn't like parties, and he'd only been to a few. He didn't like many people, although he did like Hannibal. He did have maybe one or two friends at school, not like he was going to miss not seeing them. But he didn't like crowds, and he didn't like having to dress up. Formal attire had always felt stiff and rough to him. This was most likely because he wore shirts and pants more suited to a Beta or Alpha than an Omega though. He was willing to concede that point, think maybe it wouldn't be too bad. 

Before he could squirm again, clear his throat, or just get up and walk towards his mate (soon to be, he corrected himself, they weren't really mates until they were bonded), Hannibal turned towards him. He looked to be about to say something, but changed his mind when he took in the hot blush across Will's cheeks.

“You can have the packages sent to my home. Charge to my account, yes, please.” he quickly signed a slip of paper and walked to Will. He held out his hand again, and frowned when the Omega looked from it to him before taking it. He knew Will was overwhelmed and off put, and he was instantly sorry for it.  
“What's wrong, darling?”

“Don't call me that.” Will mumbled on the way out. 

“I apologize, you're right, I shouldn't take liberties like that. What's the matter?”

“You keep talking about parties and entertaining. They're obviously the kind of parties where I'll have to be dressed up. I don't like dressing up, and I don't like parties, and I don't like people. You do. You've very clearly made a mistake. Is there anyway we can get this all undone before you spend all that money and hate me?”

“Hate you? Mistake?” Hannibal was a clever man, but the younger one was going a bit too fast for him. He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. “Is that what you think?”

“It's the truth, isn't it? You won me in a game, and you're the type that could have had any Omega he wanted, and probably several. I just... Am I like, a novelty or something?”

“No,” the word was strong and final, sending vibrations down Will's spine. Those hands, those soft and sure hands came up to cup just under his jaw. He had been unaware how tense his body had grown until Hannibal found that Omega pressure point and pressed softly, just at the back of his neck. The tension slowly drained from his body.  
“I will be the first to admit that the way we met was unorthodox. But what does it matter? I finally found you. I've waited my whole life.”

“You can't have.” Will was frowning, confused. “You're so accomplished. You're the kind of Alpha everyone wants.”

“For money. For sway. To climb the social ladder. I don't want to be used, Will. I want to be loved.”

Before he can respond, the hand is dropped, fingers laced through his again. They begin walking again, a slower pace. Will shivered slightly, a cool air stirring the ends of his curls and cutting through his thin jacket. Without breaking stride, Hannibal unwound his scarf from around his neck and draped it around Will's. He inhaled deeply then, the smell of the Alpha flooding him. The last bit of tension left his body, and he was willing to let Hannibal pull him into yet another shop.


	6. Pre-Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal sets a tired Will to bed and tries to hide his glee on the oncoming heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my dears, I am SO SORRY about my typo in the last chapter. Yes, Will is OMEGA.  
> I will just be here in my trash can, reflecting on my poor life choices.

The car was positively loaded with bags and packages and boxes. Will was exhausted, slumped against the window when Hannibal finally said they had enough. New shirts, more casual than what he was fitted for in the first shop. New jeans, and Will didn't mention they were the Omega tailored kind, all soft and with a stretchy waistband to accommodate bloating during a pre-heat. Shoes that are just a little more delicate than the boots he'd been wearing. A heavy coat, a scarf and gloves, a matching hat.

The Omega had tried to say it was too much. He didn't need so much. Especially when he was going to spend so much time inside. But Hannibal had only shaken his head and reached his hand out like he was going to run his hand through Will's hair. He stopped halfway there, his arm falling gracefully to his side. Will found himself aching for the motion to be completed. 

His eyelids were heavy, and a soft rain was just beginning to patter on the window. He sighed and snuggled deeper into the seat. He knew he should sit up, he s hould make conversation with Hannibal. He should be interesting, make sure the man knew his money hadn't been wasted. He didn't want the Alpha to regret not trying for cash in that hand of poker. But the wipers flicked on then, and the comforting rhythm was lulling him deeper.

When Hannibal looked over, the boy was sleeping. Carefully, one eye on the road, Hannibal reached into the back for his own coat, draping it across the boy who smiled faintly. There was a hunger welling in his belly to stroke Will's hair, to cuddle him close on his chest and press his lips to his temple. 

But not while driving.

And not until Heat. It wouldn't do to overwhelm him now. Omegas were known to be a bit skittish, and they could meltdown if they felt uncomfortable around an Alpha. A base survival instinct that had probably saved plenty of them even now from an assault. 

He didn't even turn on the radio for the drive, afraid of waking his Omega. He rolled the car into the garage and decided the packages could wait until tomorrow. Carefully, gingerly, he opened Will's door and reached in to undo his seatbelt. The Omega stirred then, making a small fussing sound, and Hannibal hushed him wait a hand on his neck. He lifted him up easily, cradling him on his arms and headed for the house.

The smell wafting from him let Hannibal know that the pre heat was starting soon; a few days perhaps? That would explain the way the boy fell asleep so easily. The first one was always the roughest, he'd heard tell. He carried the boy upstairs and paused at his own bedroom. It would be so easy to lay him in the king sized bed with the satin sheets, to kiss him awake. He wanted in that moment to press his lips to those eyelids and watch them flutter open, to see the light behind those blue eyes.

But, a nagging voice reminded him, that could be a betrayal of trust. If he wanted his bonding to go perfectly, he needed Will to have perfect trust in him. Not quite able to contain his sigh of discontent, Hannibal elbows the door to Will's room open and lays him on the bed. He eases off the boots and socks and hesitates at the jeans. Best to leave them for tonight.

“Good night, my little dream.” he whispered, turning to leave.

****

Will woke in the morning with a painful cramp in his gut. He gasped and curled into a fetal shape, arms wrapped around his middle. What was this? Was it because he hadn't had supper last night? He didn't even remember walking up from the car. All that shopping must have worn him out.

After a wave of cramping passed him, he managed to stand up and stagger towards his bathroom. He managed to splash some water on his face without collapsing on the floor. He even made it to the kitchen, squinting under the bright lights. Hannibal looked up from the stove, and Will didn't even seem to notice the apron tied around his waist.

“Will! Are you all right?” he glanced at the boy, aghast. He was pale and sweaty. He just nodded and flopped onto a stool at the island. His arms folded on the counter and his head landed on his arms.

“Have you got any aspirin or anything?” he asked plaintively.

“I believe I have something...” Hannibal hummed. Oh, he had been wrong about the pre-heat. It was here, it was now, and it was in full force. A stirring started in the bit of the Alpha's belly. He couldn't wait for this, and it was all he could do to stop the corners of his mouths from lifting.  
“But it won't help as much as you want it to, Will.”

“Why?” it was drawled, almost a whine. He was miserable, and that part did make Hannibal wince. He pressed a hand to Will's forehead, felt the low grade fever there.

“Because you're in pre-heat.”

“What?” Will bolted upright, groaning at the stabbing in his head. “What do you mean?”

“This is your first, I realize. But the cramping and the aches are normal. Your body is preparing itself to do what it is biologically wired to do.” Hannibal set a kettle on. “I can brew you a tea that will help, keep you calm.” 

“But I want it to stop.” The Omega blushed. He was aware he sounded like a whiny child, but he hated feeling sick. Hannibal caressed the back of his neck, and he found himself settling.

“Why don't you go and take a bath and change and then lay back down? I'll bring you up a tray, some tea and toast to settle your stomach.”

“That sounds nice,” Will began hesitantly. He felt that damned blush spreading again. “But I um... Well, could I maybe lay in your bed?”

“Of course,” Hannibal answered after a blink.

“With you?” Will breathed.


	7. Soak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has a bath, Hannibal contemplates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am rather fond of baths, aren't you?

Hannibal hesitated not sure what the correct answer was. Of course, he desperately wanted the Omega to lay in bed with him. And nothing smelled more amazing than an Omega going into Heat. After all, after the tea laced with the sedative, the boy would be quiet all day, and Hannibal could at least get something done on his iPad until the full Heat hit. 

“Yes, Will.” he said softly. “I will lay with you today.” it made sense, after all. The boy could wake up and need him. He should be near to him. It was completely altruistic, of course. He held out a hand and pulled Will up, wrapped his arms around his waist and pulling him in close.

The Omega melted against his chest, becoming pliant and almost purring. Omegas loved to hear the heartbeat of an Alpha. He let his fingers card through the curly dark hair for a moment before pressing his face to the crook of Will's neck and scenting him.

Hannibal felt the growl rising in his throat and barely managed to swallow it down. He wanted to throw the boy up on the table and bury his face between his legs. He wanted to press his tongue into his hole and taste his slick. Hazily, he remembered that if an Omegas slick tasted particularly delicious, it meant that they were a good match, genetically speaking.

“Go and get into the tub, my ensuite.” he murmured, his voice vibrating against the Omega's skin, making it feel like it was on fire. “Use the box of bath salts to the left of the faucet. Make the water as hot as comfortable, it'll help.”

Will whined as he parted from the Alpha. His cheeks burned hot, but not with the fever. He stumbled towards the stairs, embarrassed to look back and see hungry eyes boring into him. Entering Hannibal's room felt like a violation, and Will paused in the doorway.

The king sized bed, dutifully made up. The mountain of pillows at the head of the bed, and the fluffy duvet. There was an armoire looming in one corner, and facing the window was a soft looking chaise. He could almost see Hannibal curled up there, sipping something from a glass and watching the sun go down.

Of course, the room reeked of the Alpha. Will wanted to throw himself onto the bed and roll around, covering himself in that smell. He wanted to be surrounded by Alpha. Not just any though, he corrected himself. Hannibal, he wanted to be surrounded by the smell of Hannibal. The idea both thrilled and disturbed him.

Will scurried into the bathroom and stared at the magnificence of the tub, larger than any he'd ever seen. He twisted the knobs and watched water come rushing out of the golden tap. Sure enough, the bath salts were there, begging to be used. He poured in a generous handful, watching with delight as the bubbles rose and the scent filled the steamy air.

Will quickly stripped down, folding his clothes, still the dirty pajamas from last night, and setting them to rest on the toilet. He stepped into the tub and felt the tightness in his pelvis loosen. He floated idly in the water for awhile, not even hearing the door creak open. Hannibal stepped in, gasping at the sight of the Omega's body in the tinted water. 

The slight curve of his hips, the rising of his ribs. The delicate collarbones that were begging to be sucked and marked. Those pouting lips that Hannibal wanted to taste. But he knew that one taste wasn't going to be enough. It was never going to be enough. He would need to consume this boy, this beautiful specimen of an Omega before him before he was done.

It was unspeakably rude to be spying this way, and Hannibal cleared his throat gently. Will bolted up right in the water, blushing again. The Alpha pretended nothing was amiss and knelt next to the tub, pressing the back of his hand to the boy's face.

“Your fever has gone down, that's good. I have your tray ready in the next room. Come,” he stood, offering his hand again. Will looked at his naked body back to the man, trying to ignore the tingles going up and down his limbs.

He took the offered hands and was helped from the tub and wrapped in a fluffy towel. Hannibal rubbed his down, paying special attention to his hair. He leaned again to the bare neck and smelled it. The salts had only enhanced the Omegan smell.

“Don't put those pajamas back on.” he said when Will reached for them. He snapped his hand back to look at the Alpha. “They're dirty, and soon enough you won't want to be wearing anything.”

The thought sent more tingles down Will. He watched as Hannibal handed him a loose pair of silky boxers. Breathable and easy to slide up and down, he noticed. He shimmied into them, not quite meeting the eye of the older man. 

Hannibal silently lead him back to his room, rearranging the pillows and pulling back the blankets. Will sank in and almost moaned at the feeling of the delicate fabric against his body. A tray was placed across his lap, the promised toast and tea.

He nibbled the toast, spread with creamy butter and toasted just right. It was some kind of sweet bread, thick and fluffy. But his stomach was a bit sour, so he found himself reaching for the tea. It was brewed to the perfect temperature, and had some chamomile in it, to help relax him. He found himself drinking it until it was empty and Hannibal gently removed it from his hands and took the tray away.

By the time the Alpha came back to the bedroom, the Omega was nestled under the blankets, some pillows placed at his back. He slipped in next to him, letting the boy snuggle onto his chest. He reached for his iPad and flicked it on, noting the way that Will's eyes were already dragging.

Lightweight, he thought fondly. Without even really thinking about it, his palm cupped the point at his tailbone, rubbing as Will slipped to sleep. Originally, Hannibal was going to move him back into the pillow nest. He wanted the abilitly to get out of bed whenever he desired. But the weight of the boy was so gentle, so warm and soft, that Hannibal found he didn't have the heart. He bent his head to press a kiss to the curls at the top of his head.

Will made a sleepy sound and let his arm snake around Hannibal and squeeze. He was good and pinned now, but he couldn't think of anywhere else he wanted to be.


	8. White Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will deal with his heat.

The sun had just started to go down when Will began to stir awake again. There was a damp feeling between his legs, and the fire hadn't gone left his skin. He turned to face the Alpha. Somehow, in his sleep, he had managed to become the little spoon. Hannibal hadn't minded, instead flipping through some documents on his iPad. But now the device lay dark, and Hannibal's breath was steady and even on the back of Will's neck.

The smell of Alpha filled his nostrils as he looked at the man who had dozed off. His features were peaceful, his bangs slipping into his eyes. Ordinarily, Will would have wanted to explore. But that fire under his skin was not going to let that happen. He pressed his lips hard to those of the older man, felt his sharp intake of breath before he returned the kiss.

“Oh, you're deep in heat now, aren't you dearest?” Hannibal managed to murmur before Will had pushed him flat on his back and climbed on top, straddling his hips. His lips were almost scalding as they trailed from his mouth to his neck, to nip and suck gently.  
“Let me take my pants off, my love.”

Will managed to climb down then, understanding nothing could happen with the clothes in their way. He watched as Hannibal undid his belt and slid his slacks off his hips, down his knees and finally kicked them out under the blanket. He swallowed hard, squirming as more slick dripped down his thighs. He watched the Alpha breathe in deep and look at him, eyes glowing maroon. It was all he could do not to present at that moment.

“Will it hurt?” the Omega asked timidly.

“Maybe a little.” Hannibal admitted, reaching for the boxers and easing them off of Will. “But not for very long. Soon enough we'll be so deep in rut that you won't feel it.” Will still hesitated.  
“We don't have to do this.” it was killing him to say that. “There are sex toys that---.”

“No!” Will cried. “Please, Hannibal, please? I need it. Please?”

Hannibal laughed then, a low rumbled in his chest that sent a different kind of warmth spreading though Will's limbs. He was kissed then, the tongue of the older man darting in and out of his mouth. He moaned gently, feeling those strong fingers as they left his shoulders and went down to his ribs, tracing the shape of them. The fingers met at his belly button and slipped farther down, ignoring his penis, hard as it was. No, those fingers instead found his hole and teased out a bit of slick.

The Omega locked eyes with him as he brought the fingers to his lips, sampling the slick. Hannibal hummed, a smirk settling on his mouth. He nuzzled against the bonding glands in Will's throat before biting gently.

“Oh God, please!” Will managed to cry out, his spine bowing. “I need this Hannibal, please don't make me wait.”

“Shhh,” Hannibal released him after he was certain the imprint of teeth would bruise. “Be still, love. Everything in good time.” 

His mouth slipped from his neck to his chest, kissing directly over the place where Will's heart was beating. He rested his ear on it for just a moment, relishing in the way the sound had sped up. The Omega's hands came up to touch the Alpha's hair. He wanted to snatch the hair and pull until he got the message, but there was something inside of him that just couldn't let it happen.

An Omega could never willfully hurt their Alpha. It was part of what made them so ripe for abuse. 

Before Will had a chance to reflect, one nipple, pink and delicate, was caught in Hannibal's mouth. He rolled it with his tongue, teasing it into a peak. When he released it, the Omega shuddered at the sudden cold air. The other nipple received similar treatment before Hannibal resumed kissing his way down Will's skin.

And the boy did taste divine. He was fertile, he was desperate, he was everthing that Hannibal wanted. Perhaps going into that dive bar hadn't been just a whim; perhaps it had been fate. He grinned at the thought as his tongue ghosted up the Omega's penis. He keened above him, his knees parting even more. Perfect.

The slick Will made tasted divine. He wanted more the instant it touched his tongue. His hands gently lifted up the Omega's hips (he ought to have settled him on a pillow, but too late for that now) and burrowed his face into his hole.

“Hannibal!” Will almost screamed as he felt the tongue breaching him. Hannibal's tongue had slipped back the puckered flesh to find more slick. It was dripping from the boy at an almost obscene rate. He lapped it right up, rolling it around as though it were wine.

The Omega writhed and moaned above him. His toes curled and uncurled, his thighs squeezing Hannibal's head. He surged up a few times, and felt the familiar ball of nerves at the base of his spine igniting. He was close, and he wanted wanted wanted.

“Present,” Hannibal whispered when he finally moved his head. 

He didn't need to ask twice. Will flipped onto his stomach and arched, his hips and ass raising high in the air. His cheek pressed against the sheets, along with his palms and elbows. It was not the most comfortable position to maintain, and he remembered learning that it was the best for conception.

Now that was an interesting thought. Being bred. His belly rising with a child. His child. Hannibal's child. Did Hannibal want kids? Should they have been using brith control? Did anyone ever really conceive on the first heat? These were questions that should have been answered before this happened but before Will could dwell on them, he felt the weight of the Alpha pressing down the mattress.

Strong hands gripped him, coaxing him to a better angle. Before he could even take a deep breath, the head of Hannibal's cock was pressing against his entrance. He let out a low moan, feeling the sparks of lust landing on his body. In one motion, Hannibal was in.

It stung, just a little bit. Will whimpered, hearing but not quite understanding the Alpha as he whispered words of comfort. A hand pressed on the back of his neck, triggering another Omega pressure point. It helped ease the sting and anxiety the pain had caused. Vaguely, Will wondered if this was hard for Hannibal to be so still.

And then he began to snap his hips, just a tiny bit. He didn't pull all the way out, but the motion was just enough to remind the Omega of the task at hand. He cried out, his head pressing farther into the sheets. His hips were lifting impossibly higher, seeking Hannibal to go in deeper, for more. He needed more.

And the Alpha was happy to oblige. He pulled almost all the way out before pounding back in. He had thought to be gentle and careful with Will, not wanting his first time to be so violent. But the smell of the heat, and the sweetness of the Omega had triggered what was almost a frenzy. He rubbed the small of Will's back as he increased his pace. 

He didn't really expect an orgasm, especially not so suddenly. But he felt Will tightening around him and groaned as Will cried out again, raw and almost frightened. At least he wasn't traumatizing the boy? He slumped over Will's back, hitting that perfect angle again and again. His knot was growing, and he wanted to make sure it was in securely for the first time.

He wanted to cum in the Omega. He wanted to leave a necklace of bruises and make sure Will wore a low necked shirt. He wanted his scent to be buried in the pores of this other. Anyone and everyone was going to know that Will belonged to Hannibal. And not just by paper, he thought. Really and truly now, they were mated. They were bonded, he was certain of it. This was everything he'd been hoping for since he saw the boy at the bar.

“Hannibal,” Will breathed, pressing harder against his chest and abdomen, like he needed more contact. That was all it took for the knot to swell and lock into Will. Hannibal spilled into him with a moan and a curse in a language Will didn't know. 

The Alpha slumped on his back for a moment before easing them onto their sides. It would take awhile for the knot to deflate, and he wanted to recover before Will's next round. He knew better than to think this would be it. He pressed his palm to Will's chest, feeling his pulse. The boy's eyes were fluttering shut.

“Rest, my love.” he murmured. “You're going to need it.”

****

Hours passed, with Hannibal only able to leave the bed a few times to bring Will and himself glasses of water. But finally, the smell wafting from the Omega told him that heat was passing. Hannibal watched Will for a moment, surveying his handiwork.

There was sperm dripping from Will's hole, something that made the Alpha smirk. The boy's skin was a mess of bites and suck marks. Hannibal's own back stung from where fingernails had been dragged down his body. It was likely the boy would sleep for a day or so, which was fine with Hannibal. He knew he needed to change the sheets and possibly put the Omega under the shower to hose off. But he looked so beautiful, completely destroyed and laying in his bed.

So instead, he just pulled up the bedding and pressed a kiss to Will's temple. He was at least going to get something to eat. When he made it back upstairs, he noticed Will fussing and fretting in his sleep. Frowning he bent over the boy.

“It's okay, you're all right. What's wrong?”

“Winston,” the boy managed to mumble. “Where's Winston?”

“Winston...?” Hannibal blinked. He'd never heard that name mentioned before. He stared, watching the Omega sleepily scrabble across the blankets. Looking for something, clearly. He slipped to the boy's room and found the battered stuffed animal and returned with it. He quietly laid it down, observing how he settled when his hand met the soft fur. He curled around the toy with a sigh, easing back into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! We had heat! I've got a few more ideas for this fic, but I think I'll be wrapping it up in about two weeks.


	9. A Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal throws Will a debut party. Things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you ever like, get an anon review and it kind of pissed you off? Because they were smarmy? That's how I feel right now.

“I've only been here a month.” Will muttered as Hannibal haned him the garment bag.

“And everyone has been nagging to meet you since word got out, which was approximately thirty seconds after you got here.” Hannibal at least sounded amused. And the way Will was pouting was simply charming.

After his heat, Will had shyly asked to be allowed to stay in Hannibal's bed. The Alpha was thrilled to acquiese, even more so since Will had asked himself. And so they'd spent every night together, wrapped up in one another. 

The Omega spent his nights climbing atop Hannibal and running his fingers up and down his body. He used his mouth to sample the taste of his flesh from every part of him. He would rock his hips, trying to figure out what would make the older man moan, snap his hips upwards. Sometimes he would lie underneath Hannibal, let those large fingers trace his body and memorize him. So that his partner might learn what he liked, and what made him moan.

They hadn't had sex again. Will had been more than enthused with the idea, but Hannibal wanted to strengthen the bond between them first. He wanted to make the next heat even better than the last, now that the uncertainty was gone from the both of them. He wanted to give him that one perfect bite beneath his bonding gland that would scar, so any other Alpha would know exactly where Will belonged. 

Who he belonged to.

“Hannibal, I'm going to look ridiculous.” but he slunk into the bedroom anyway to try on the tuxedo as he had been bid. Will had never heard of a party that needed such a fancy outfit. Everyone he ever knew of required there to be little dress, all the better to give fevered access to skin. Then again, sometimes he forgot that Hannibal's friends were not like his own.

The Omega shucked out of his shirt and shimmed out of his jeans, kicking off his shoes and socks at the same time. He left on the underwear, thinking it would be a little impolite to free ball it in such fine clothes. Soft, luxurious feeling fabric was pulled up over his calves and thighs.

“Allow me,” Hannibal breathed in his ear as he stood behind Will. He reached up to do the button and zip on the pants, his fingers tracing around the waistband to check the fit. Goosebumps rose quickly on the delicate pale flesh.

But the Alpha honestly seemed more interested in making sure the suit fit. He helped Will on with the shirt, making sure the wrists closed properly with cufflinks. The shirt tucked in, the cummerbund around his waist. Hannibal circled around him, smoothing any wrinkles. He even tied the heavy tie for Will, his fingers lingering on the warm flesh of the younger man's neck.

Finally, Will put on the jacket and Hannibal stepped back, letting him look in the mirror. Instead of a sullen boy, a young man looked out at him. A man who was confident and tall, a man who looked like he didn't stammer or shy away from strangers. Like you couldn't even look at him and guess he was an Omega, like you'd have to get close to him and smell him to make sure.

“What do you think?” the Alpha murmured.

 

“I can't believe this is really me,” he breathed, stepping just a little closer to the mirror. His hands smoothed his wild curls before spinning to look at his lover. “Are you certain? This is really me?”

“It's what I've always seen in you.” he caught Will's chin and gave him a warm kiss against his lips. “You're becoming what you were always meant to be.”

****

That confidence didn't carry over into the party. The living room was filled with people; people in evening clothes, people as waitstaff. The low murmur of voices made Will feel a headache pound just behind his eyeballs. He wanted to beg off, to hurry and go upstairs and hide in the bed he shared with his Alpha. But that would be rude and make his partner look bad. So right by his Alpha's side he stayed. 

To his credit, Hannibal did his best for Will. He would sometimes caress the back of his neck, or rub a small circle at the small of his back, right up under his jacket. He tried to keep conversations light and friendly with all the people he was introducing the Omega to. And most of them were kind and friendly right back, although the truth rang in their eyes. 

They never thought Hannibal would go slumming. The position to be his Omega had been coveted for years. Leave it to someone as rich as Hannibal to go out and pluck someone so young. At least he was easy on the eyes.

It was enough to make Will want to bury his face in Hannibal's neck, and beg him to make all the people go away. Instead, he pasted what he hoped was a charming smile on his face and tried not to make eye contact too much. He ate what his Alpha handed him on a small plate, and he drank only the small glass of wine he was given.

“You've done very well, dearest.” Hannibal kissed his temple when there was a break in the parade of people. “We're nearly through, and then I'll get you upstairs and into the tub. How does that sound?” he stroked the back of Will's curls.

“Yes,” he breathed, feeling some of the tension leaving his shoulders, ready to hang on just a little bit longer.

“There you are, Hannibal! You've been hiding all night.” a voice that was too cheery to be genuine cut into their little reverie.

“Oh, Fredrick. They've just been busy.” a female voice, too. Will turned to look, eyeing the man with the silver cane, and the woman with lovely long hair and soft blue eyes. She was smiling almost apologetically at Will. The man with the cane was eyeing him as though he were a piece of meat. 

“Alana, so nice to see you.” Hannibal took her hands and pecked each cheek. He shook hands with Fredrick, who still hadn't taken his eyes off Will.  
“Will, this is Alana Bloom-Chilton. She was my protege when she was studying.” 

“Hello,” Will murmured, accepting her hand.

“You certainly didn't pick him for his mind, did you?” Fredrick sniffed before stepping closer to Will. He backed away as much as he could without seeming impolite.  
“But he is nice to look at. Good in bed, then?”

“Fredrick!” Alana looked scandalized. “Dear, you promised.”

“I said I would be kind, and I am.” the man insisted, twirling his cane. “A bit skittish, isn't he?”

“He isn't something to be ogled.” Hannibal's voice was low and dangerous. He was getting that special Alpha tone that made Will shudder. He wasn't sure if it was lust or fear, though.

“Of course he, he's an Omega. He's an owned Omega, and they exist for all of us. Do you intend to share?”

“Enough!' Alana squeaked. She smacked her husband's arm. “Hannibal, Will, I do apologize.”

“You're not the one here who needs to.” the Alpha took one step closer towards Fredrick. “Leave me home immediately.”

“I was only--.”

“I said. Get out.” 

The murmurs of the party had stopped. Other people were collecting coats and slinking towards the front door. No one wanted to deal with Hannibal when he was upset, it seemed. Will's heart thudded in his chest. He shrank even farther away, stepping behind his mate.

“I didn't know the feels of a little fuck boy were so important.” Fredrick spat. “Leave it to you to get something so classless.” he turned and limped away. Alana looked helplessly from him to Hannibal.

“Hannibal, I--,”

“I will email you tomorrow.” it was the most polite way he had to tell her to piss off, as well. Alana hurried after the man, and the Alpha seemed to notice that the rest of the room was nearly empty. He sighed and turned to Will.  
“Darling?”

The Omega was gone.


	10. My Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will discuss the aftermath of the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my dearest ones, looks like I'm wrapping up ahead of schedules. I might have two more chapters before we close the book on this little drama. 
> 
> PS I have a thing about Mads' chest hair. Oh God.

“Will? Will?” his voice was reaching a slightly panicked crescendo. The Omega didn't appear from behind the corner, and he didn't hear a voice from anywhere. Hannibal darted for the door, sticking his head out as the taillights of the last car disappeared down the street. He listened for Will, but didn't even hear a cracking of leaves.

Had he climbed into someone's car? Had he run down the street in the flood of people leaving? But he couldn't have gotten too far, and Hannibal didn't see a trace of him. No, he must be somewhere in the house still. The Alpha shut and locked the door. He leaned against it, willing himself to calm and try and think.

If he was an Omega, if he was frightened, where would he go? Surely to one of the rooms where Will had been the most often, which would be the guest room Hannibal had given him in the first place, and Hannibal's own bedroom. Slowly, quietly, he crept up the stairs. It wouldn't do to spook the boy anymore than he already had.

The door to Will's room was open, but the light wasn't on. When the Alpha leaned against it to open it farther, he saw the bed undisturbed, and the door to the en suite open. Winston was resting against the pillow, which was something of a relief. The Omega would never go very far without Winston. Hannibal did frown though, as he had hoped Will had just gone to bed.

He headed instead for his own room. Everything looked as they'd left it this evening before the party. The Alpha crept into the room and inhaled deeply, catching the scent of Omega fear and that smell that belonged to Will; only Will. It was one of the most intoxicating things Hannial had ever known. He wished he could bottle it to have whenever he needed a pick me up.

The smell led him to his closet. He put his hand on the knob and leaned his ear against the wood. He could hear small gasps, a desperate attempt for Will to get his breath back. Hannibal listened for a moment before slowly and loudly turning it.

Will was huddled in the back of the closet, underneath some of his winter suit jackets. The jacket to the Omega's tux was shed in another corner, along with his shoes. His knees were pulled up to his chin, and his head was buried in his arms. Hannibal crept closer before kneeling down next to him.

“Will, darling, I am so sorry.”

“Am I just a fucking joke to you?” Will hissed, lifting his head. The tearstains on his face made the Alpha's heart feel just a little bit broken.

“No, no, of course not, my love. Never.”

“Then why did you have that party?” he shook Hannibal's hand off him. “Don't touch me! I don't want to be touched right now.”

“All right, all right, it's all right.” it made the older man uncomfortable. He wanted desperately to touch the Omega, he wanted to gentle him and get him to calm down. But he knew now was not the time. They needed to have this conversation, and then maybe he'd be okay with being touched. Maybe he'd even enjoy it.   
“Take a nice slow breath, and then speak to me.”

Though he glared, the Omega obeyed. Hannibal felt a little better as he watched Will's chest expand, pause, and then the air left him. He wasn't shaking quite so hard now, and his tears had started to dry up. Either he was settling down, or he was about to get righteously pissed. Hannibal wasn't sure which he was more hopeful for.

“Why did you have that party? To make a fool of me? I didn't belong there with all those people. You know that.” he accused. “You did it to give your friends a laugh, didn't you? You wanted them all to see your, what was that he called me, oh right fuck boy. Is that what I am to you? Am I a toy?” the words were tumbling out of his mouth.

“William, you know me better than that.” the tone was reproachful. “I would never do something like that to you. Can't you see how much I adore you?” he sighed.  
“I admit that the party was poorly thought out, and I do apologize. If I'd had any notion that someone would treat you that way, would speak to you like that, I never would have invited them.”

“Everyone was thinking that about me.” Will mumbled.

“No, not everyone.” he reached out then, and the younger man let him catch his chin. The wide palm went to cup his cheek, and in spite of himself, he found himself nuzzling the warmth he found there. Slowly, carefully, the hand went to the back of his neck, pressing gently at the pressure point there.   
“I confess you are not the sort of person they had pictured me with, and it does make you something of a novelty. I thought my friends had more grace than to look at you like that. I am sorry, Will, I never should have put you in that position.”

“I can accept your apology.” Will swallowed, feeling his body relax. He opened his arms and reached out for Hannibal, finding comfort as he was dragging into a lap and held against a tuxedo jacket.   
“Please don't make me do that again, Hannibal. Please?”

“No, no, I won't.” the Alpha cooed. “You're safe, my love. I'll protect you.” his smell, thick and Alpha, only served to make Will's bones melt faster.  
“I will pick a few friends and have them over for a meal. You can meet them slowly, a few at a time. It would have been better for all of us. This was too much too soon, even I was overwhelmed. Does that sound reasonable, darling?”

“Okay,” Will mumbled against his shoulder.

“I'm sorry,” he repeated again. “Please don't run away from me like hat. Don't you know that you're everything to me?”

“I can't be.” Will shook his head. “Because you only just met me.”

“That doesn't mean I can't love you. I love you.” he pressed his face into Will's curls, now disheveled. He looked so becoming this way, swollen eyes and pouting lips. Hannibal just wanted to eat him up.   
“You are mine, and as dangerous as it is, I am yours.”

“How is it dangerous?”

“Don't you know what it really means to belong to someone? Don't you know what it means when someone could destroy you without even meaning to?” the arms around the Omega tightened. “You have to understand the power that you have over me. There's nothing that I won't give you.” 

Finally, Will was starting to ease into his normal state. Hannibal undid his cummerbund and set the fabric aside, humming gently. He settled his back against the wall of the closet, allowing himself the pleasure of holding his mate. He rubbed the pressure point at the small of his back while the light, warm weight settled on his chest. His hands free, he undid the cufflinks and unbuttoned the dress shirt, stripping it off his shoulders and arms. 

“Let's go to bed, Will.”

“I didn't mean to ruin your party.” the boy's voice is small and remorseful while the Alpha stands, lithe legs locked around his waist. He just hummed and shook his head, heading out of the closet.

“You didn't. Fredrick did. But I must ask, whatever compelled you to hide in my closet?”

“I knew that no one would find me there but you.” the fact that buried in the crook of Hannibal's neck was hot. He laughed gently and laid Will down on the bed, carefully slipping off his socks and dress pants, leaving him in the silky underpants.

“I'll be right back, darling.” he kissed the lids that hid those precious blue eyes that he had found could drill into his soul. The older man changed out of his tux and hung it carefully. Will's could be dealt with in the morning. He washed his face and rinsed his mouth before slipping to Will's room and picking up the stuffed dog. He stroked the soft ears for a moment before returning.

The Omega was barely awake. He made a sleepy sound as Hannibal climbed into bed next to him and curled up, his fingers tangling in the thatch of chest hairs. The Alpha smiled and watched him for a moment before placing the toy in his reach. Will made another sleepy, pleased sound and clutched it in his hand before curling even tighter to Hannibal.


	11. Winston's New Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal gives Will a surprise on his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super special for one of my readers. I do hope they'll realize. Also, we're coming to the finish line. One more chapter after this.

“A surprise?” Will looked up from his calculus book. The months had gone by rather pleasantly, if he did say so himself. “What for?”

“It's your birthday.” Hannibal frowned a bit. “Didn't you know?”

“Oh,” Will glanced at the calendar. “I guess it is, huh?”

Hannibal leaned against the doorway of the study, contemplating his mate for a moment. He had indeed hired the private tutors as promised, and Will was well on the way to getting his diploma. Part of the study had been made over into a school room, with a desk and a few shelves for textbooks, a globe, and a bin with a calculator and a ruler, slide and compass. All the things Will would need to be a success. In fact, the Alpha found he rather enjoyed evenings, bringing home some patient files and sitting at his own desk while the Omega worked. The comfortable silence filled the room, draping over them like a blanket. 

“Didn't your father call?” the calls with the elder Mr. Graham had been infrequent at best. Usually they were a few minutes of uncomfortable small talk before he stopped beating around the bush and asking for money. Will never said yes or no, only handed the phone to Hannibal, as he said the money was really his to spend.

“You do know I have an account for you? Just for you? For anything you want to buy. I'm not your keeper.” Hannibal had told him one night as he hung up the phone. Will had only shrugged and curled up on his chest, his fingers tangling once again in his chest hair. 

“I don't want to give it to him.”

“You could tell him that.”

“But he'd tell me to ask you for it anyway. I'm really cutting out the middle man here.” the younger gave him a wry smile before begging a kiss. Hannibal did so love the way he asked for kisses, tilting his face up with the faintest puckering of his lips.

“He didn't call,” the frustrated tone snapped the Alpha out of his memories. “We gave him money two weeks ago, he doesn't need anything.”

“Well, anyway, come and see, my love.” he extended his hand. “Your studies will still be there tomorrow, hmm?”

He was rewarded with a grin and delicate fingers threaded through his. At least Will had perked up a bit as he was lead from the study to the kitchen. He raised an eyebrow at the baby gate in the entrance. Hannibal only shook his head and gave him a mysterious smile. 

“Close your eyes and count to three.” he directed, helping the Omega over the gate. The command was obeyed instantly, and when he had counted to three and opened his eyes, a medium basket was on the floor at his feet.  
“What is--?” before he count finish, a fluffy head with floppy ears poked over the edge and gave a small yip.

Will instantly dropped to the floor, criss crossing his legs and pulling the puppy from the basket. He held the dog to his chest and buried his nose in the fur at the top of his head, inhaling deeply. The dog squirmed in his arms for a moment before stilling, soft tongue lapping at the boy's cheek. He clutched the dog tighter, if that was possible.

“Do you like him?” Hannibal asked softly.

“Whatever made you think of doing this?” Will replied. He let the puppy slip into his lap, laughing softly as he made himself comfortable, his head resting on Will's thigh. He stroked the soft ears, much the way he used to do to Winston when he was a child.

“I noticed your little companion. I know I work long hours, and I was thinking that maybe you needed someone with you. To make it a little easier.” the Omega looked up at him with pure love and adoration in his eyes. 

“I've always wanted a dog. Dad said no, that we couldn't afford it, and he didn't have time to teach me how to train him. I've had Winston since I was three.”

“You can keep Winston, of course, being that I doubt this one is going to be allowed in our bed.” Hannibal frowned. The puppy gave him a little doggy smile, and the man had the sneaking suspicion he was going to be outvoted on a great many things. But the look on the Omega's face was going to make it all worthwhile.  
“But what are you going to call this little fellow?”

“Where did you find him?” 

“The shelter.” he hesitated. “Did you want a pure bred? I thought that--.”

“No!” Will cut him. “I like that he came from the shelter. He's like me.”

“Whatever do you mean, darling?”

“You got me from the bar, didn't you?” he caught his Alpha's eye. Amber melted in blue. “I'm not a pure bred, I'm not anything special. I'm only special because you make me that way.”

Hannibal knelt down next to his Omega then. His hands cupped soft cheeks, his thumbs rubbing over cheekbones. He wanted to make sure he had Will's full attention for this next part. He brought their foreheads together, sharing their warmth.

“You have always been special, Will. It is my deepest regret that you have had to doubt it until now. I will do anything and everything to show you how special you are.” he murmured. “I'm sorry that I couldn't have saved you sooner.”

“I wouldn't have wanted you to. I don't think I would be the person I am now if you hadn't found me when you did.”

“Perhaps,” he inclined his head in agreement. The dog skittered out of Will's lap and headed to the baby gate. He desperately tried to climb it, losing purchase against the tile floor and flopping down. He gave both men a pathetic look.

“I don't think so, buster.” Will was amused as he picked him up again. “Buster!”

“Buster,” Hannibal repeated. Well, it was perhaps better than some of the other pet names he'd ever heard. And it wasn't like he could correct the boynow, he had told him to name the puppy. Instead, he just stroked the dog's soft honey colored fur and pressed a kiss to Will's forehead.  
“There is cake, and your favorite supper.” he smiled against his skin, smelling the spicy-sweet smell of his Omega.

“Cake?” he smiled again, it was normal for Omega's to have a sweet tooth. Hannibal had prepared a thick chocolate one, heavy with frosting. He nodded, enjoying the boy's delight. 

“I didn't even invite anyone over.” he further said. Will was practically giddy by then, putting Buster down so he could throw his arms around the Alpha's neck. Their lips crashed together, sharing heat and reveling in the taste of one another.

“Do you know that I love you?' Will told him breathlessly when they broke apart. By then, his knees were locked against Hannibal's hips. The Alpha's hands were gripping his ass firmly. It was funny how often they found themselves in these positions. 

“I can taste how much you love me.” the older answered, back him towards the counter to rest and continue their kiss. “However, I do think that this would be better taken to the bedroom. After your birthday dinner.”

“Is it something that we could just, you know, eat later?” Will pouted.

“No, I want you to eat it while it's fresh. And then I can have you all night long, after we've kenneled Buster and settled him to sleep. Then I can have you without a care in my mind. I can slowly open your clothes, stretch you out across our bed and taste every inch of your skin.”

The Omega whined, trying to press himself against Hannibal, desperate for more contact. The Alpha only gently stepped away from him and went to the fridge, pulling out a few ingredients to get started on making their dinner.

“Go play with your puppy, my love.”


	12. Of the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal welcome their child into the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my dears, this is it! Thanks for sticking with me and enjoying this. I do have another fic in the works, so you haven't heard the last of me.

Will woke up that morning, feeling the cramping in his belly. He winced and buried his face in Hannibal's chest, listening to the steady thumping of his mate's heart. One arm looped around him and pulled him in tighter, the Alpha's warmth spreading through him.

“You're in pre-heat, aren't you, my love?” Hannibal asked, voice still rough with sleep. He only nodded against the chest fuzz pressing to his cheek. The older man always slept topless, once he figured out how much Will liked to card his figners through the chest hair or nuzzle it.   
“I'll go let Buster out, and then I'll make you some tea. How does that sound?”

“Stay with me.” it came out like a whine, and the Alpha only pressed a kiss to his forehead, tasting the low grade fever and surge of hormones.

“I'll be right back, dearest. I have to let Buster out, we don't want any accidents. You'll be fine for a little while.” he pulled the blankets up to Will's shoulder and smoothed back his curls before sliding out from under him, replacing his chest with his pillow. The Omega burrowed into it, pulling the bedding around him like a nest.

Hannibal pulled on his favorite red sweater, the one that Will had been known to borrow on chilly nights. He made himself some breakfast while the puppy roamed around the garden, sniffing things of interest and marking some of them. He wouldn't pretend he loved having the animal in his garden, but he had to admit that he loved the way Will lit up when with the dog.

And, of course, there were the times he was sitting on the couch with a glass of wine and his iPad, the Omega's feet in his lap as he read a book. The puppy would come and lay at Hannibal's feet, his warmth covering his skin. Protective, loving, grateful. He knew who was really in charge around the house.

The Alpha ate his breakfast with his fingers, grateful no one could see him acting so improper. He boiled the water for the tea he prepared for Will in pre heat, to help with the pain and relax him. He placed a few crackers on the plate and let the dog in before carrying the tray up. Buster sat at the bottom of the stairs and whined as Hannibal started up.

“You know you're not allowed up here.” he told the puppy, who only cocked his head to the side. “Yes, I know your person is up here, but he isn't feeling very well today.” the dog's tail wagged the slightest bit. Defeated, Hannibal bent and scooped him up, careful to balance the tray in his other hand.  
“I should have left you at the shelter.” he mumbled.

His Omega was thrilled to see his puppy however. And to his credit, the dog laid placidly next to Will, only licking his face the smallest bit. He seemed content to lay next to the boy and guard him, or even press his puppy warmth to the pit of his stomach, as though his heat could help the cramps.

Will drank the tea and had a few bites of the toast before begging and pleading with the Alpha to lay down with him again. But there were too many appointments today, and he pointed out that Buster would keep him company. With a pout, the Omega accepted his goodbye kiss and allowed Hannibal to turn out the lights and draw the curtains.

He still wasn't wise to the sedative slipped into his tea. He had no idea he'd sleep most of the day, that it was really the best thing for him. Without the Alpha there to soothe him and nestle against, sleeping was the only thing that would really help with the pain. Hannibal laid a few puppy pads in case Buster had an emergency and slipped out, Will's breathing already steady and calm.

****

Full heat hit later that night, as Hannibal finished his supper and headed upstairs to check on his mate. Will's eyes were wide open and bright, and the smell of slick was heavy in the air. He only smirked and whistled for Buster. 

“I'm putting him in his kennel for the night.” he murmured. Will didn't reply, his eyes locked on Hannibal as he left the room. When he returned, he found his lover stripped of clothes, the bedding kicked aside in a pile. He laughed softly as he stripped out of his own clothes, not caring about the pile they left on the floor. There were more important things right now.

Will smirked, his eyes clouded with lust. He placed one finger in his mouth and sucked loudly as Hannibal made his way over to him. Suddenly, he flipped over and reached under himself, his wet finger leaving his mouth with a pop. That finger slid into his hole, and the Omega didn't need to look over his shoulder to know how intently his mate was watching him.

With a growl, Hannibal jumped onto the bed. He removed the finger with a gentle sort of force that only an Alpha can give an Omega. Will's hips rose, going into the presentation posture. The older man growled his appreciation before diving into him. The slick was warm and the passage was tight and hugged every inch of his cock.

The Omega moaned, rocking backwards. His hands bunched the sheets, the contact being both just what he needed and not enough at the same time. He howled, his head thrashing. He was becoming lost in the heat, of the feeling of being so nicely fucked by his Alpha.

“You like this?” Hannibal hissed, his lips against Will's spine. “Do you want me to breed you, my love? You want my seed to fill you, you want to have my child?”

“Yes!” Will cried out. “Fuck, yes, please. Please put a baby in me!” the younger was orgasming then, spasming around Hannibal. It was enough to send him over the edge, his knot filling the younger. He laid them down on their sides, his palm against the flat stomach. Will almost purred at the contact.

“We'll have to see, won't we?” he whispered against a sweaty neck. “We'll have to see if it took.”

******

“Come on... Come on...” Will grumbled at the test on the bathroom counter. The little digital hourglass was still flipping, telling him the results weren't complete. Even though his heat wasn't late b any stretch, Will had started to feel a bit funny. He was tired, he was crabby, and there was a strange new tenderness to his chest.

And Hannibal had given him a strange look this morning after he'd rolled over to bury his nose in Will's hair. His motions had paused, and he pressed his nose deeper into the curly hair, breathing in deeper. The smell was almost intoxicating, and he knew in a heartbeat what it was. Will didn't though, and it wouldn't do to scare him like that.

“Are you feeling all right, my love?”

“I feel fine,” he snapped back, even though he knew it wasn't true as he spoke it. There was a nagging ache in the small of his back. But he only rolled over and pulled the blankets up over his head, not wanting to discuss it.

And now here he was, wringing his hands against his sweater as he waited for the test to complete. He'd read the instructions twice, but was still afraid he'd done it wrong. What if it was positive, when it meant to be negative? Or what if it showed nothing at all? What was he supposed to do then? But the hourglass stopped flipped, and Will took a deep breath, closing his eyes and opening them slowly.

Pregnant showed bold and clear on the screen. He stared at the test for a moment, looking up at the ceiling and looking back, wanting to be certain that he was reading it right. He slowly, gingerly carried it in his palm and made his way downstairs to the office.

Hannibal didn't look up from his desk as Will entered. He made no noise as the younger placed the stick on the desk and stepped back, wringing his hands again. Instead, he reached for it and brought it up to his eyes. He lifted his head then to contemplate the young man standing in front of him.

“Are you angry?” the Omega whispered, her lips full and quivering, his skin pale, and his blue eyes wide.

“No!” Hannibal set down the test and rushed to him, lifting him up in a sweeping hug. “Of course I'm not angry. This is what I wanted. Is this what you wanted?” it would break his heart if the younger said no, that he wasn't ready, that he had changed his mind. But Hannibal would make the arrangements, because he knew he could never deny Will anything. He knew that he'd walk the Earth over to get a blade of grass he wanted.

“I'm happy,” Will clutched him, arms tight around his neck as they rocked in embrace. “I'm so happy, Hannibal. We're going to be better parents than mine, aren't we?”

The bar was set low enough to sort of step over, so it wasn't much of a challenge. But the Alpha nodded anyway. Anything, anything to make him happy. 

******

“He's fully dilated.” the doctor poked her head up from where she was seated between Will's legs. “Are you ready to start pushing?”

“Do I have a choice?” Will mumbled, feeling the rumble of Hannibal's chuckle. His mate had one arm wrapped behind his head, helping prop him up, with his other hand was laced through one of Will's. 

“On the next contraction then,” the doctor grinned as nurses started flowing in. When the next contraction hit, Will bore down, pushing, squeezing Hannibal's hand as though he could take his strength too. 

It had been painful to watch Will in labor. He'd woken up his mate about two days after his due date, shaking his shoulder and gasping as he clutched his stomach. As calmly as he could manage, the Alpha had grabbed their hospital bag and helped the younger to the car, trying not to white knuckle the streering wheel with every moan.

It was hours, with the Omega attached to a pitocin drip, his water finally breaking. Things had started picking up, and there was at least no concern about the baby having the cord around its neck or being breech. Just long and difficult, but the OB had warned them that this was often the case for male Omegas for reasons she wasn't entirely sure of.

The pregnancy itself hadn't been too bad, Hannibal thought. There were only a few bouts of morning sickness, where he'd stood behind Will and carded his fingers through his curls and rubbed his back while he heaved. There had been the cravings, with the Omega begging for red Jell-O and steak and kidney pie. Hannibal was happy to indugle him, was thrilled to make meals he knew were providing his lover and child with the nutrients they both needed.

There were the nights when Will bolted upright, howling with charley horses, and the Alpha would sit up and rub them out, murmuring softly until the younger man was able to fall back asleep. Then there was the pillow nest that the younger constructed to cradle his bump and pad his aching hips, preparing themselves for the stretch to come.

The older man loved the baby bump, though. Adored it. There was nothing that an Alpha liked more than a pregnant Omega. He liked having Will come and recline in his lap on the couch, so he could caress the bump and feel the kicking and fluttering of the baby inside. He liked to have Will lay flat on the bed so he could press his cheek against it and speak to the child, words of love and adoration, while his mate's fingers stroked his hair back.

“You're doing well.” Hannibal whispered. Will only glared up at him between pushing, sweat dampening his face. 

“You are never touching me again. Not as long as you live.”

“Yes dear,” he said meekly. He knew the other didn't mean it, itwas natural during this time. An oxygen mask was dropped over Will's face, and he inhaled deeply before pushing forcefully. Hannibal heard the baby before he saw it, a weak cry that made something primal bubble up inside of him.

“Here she is!” the doctor beamed at them. “Who wants to cut the cord?”

The psychiatrist stepped forward, taking the tool offered to him. Gently, he clipped the cord just beneath the clamp. The baby was then placed on Will's bare chest, and finally Hannibal looked up towards his lover. There were tears sparkling in those big blue eyes as he reverently touched the infant and then took the cloth to carefully wipe her off.

“Hello,” Will said softly. They'd opted not to find out the sex at the ultrasound, wanting a surprise. The small, pink little infant looks up with unfocused milky blue eyes, the fluff on her hair is dark. Might even be curly. Hard to say right now.

“Brilliant,” Hannibal murmured next to his ear, looking down at the baby. “You did brilliantly, my love.”

“What will we call her?” Will's fingers were stroking up and down her back, amazed at the fragile softness of her skin.

“Besides 'ours'?” he chuckled. “Did you have any ideas?” Will shook his head. 

“The naming of the first child goes to the Alpha. You know that,” he whispered. 

“Sylvia,” he murmured. “She's Sylvia. And she's ours, and you are mine and I am yours.” it was almost like babbling, until Will leaned up and caught his lips in a kiss.

“Perfect.” he whispered.


End file.
